Liberation
by StrikerStanding692
Summary: Madokami is trapped in the world Demon Homura has made, and she herself doesn't even know it. What if someone decides to break her out of the world? Would things go as planned, or would Homura's rage crush the one who dares try?
1. Persuasion

The sun was shining. Peach tree leaves were being blown away by the soft wind. The innocence and calmness of the sky tells the atmosphere was bright in the same day.

In the very grounds of a school in Mitakihara, students in their respective uniforms were walking towards the Mitakihara Middle School. The schoolgirl native to that school was sipping through a straw connected to a juice box. The sight of the students passing her, made her feel like everything was the same. There was same boy hitting his other two friends at their heads as she always knows. There was Kyoko and Sakura travelling together. At times, they could see each other for the first time as the girl remembers she goes through time again and again, based on situations she had gone through.

Her black hair swayed in the wind while peach tree leaves flew passed her thanks to the wind. Eventually, she threw the juice box along with the straw at the nearest disposal bin without even looking. She kept touching the red hair ribbons she always tied to the left side of her black hair. She was beginning to be bored, touching everything around her, even the bench she sat on, and felt its temperature.

Homura felt bored of it… seeing every one of her creations walking around like nothing has changed, and that there is a future for them all. But what they don't know, is that she's the one who makes their future. Ever since she overthrew Madoka once the Law of Cycles, Homura's emotion completely changed her, making her the Devil in the existence she calls her own. For others who saw the transformation, they call her 'Demon Homura.' But no matter how many times she tried, she couldn't erase the witnesses from the existence since they're tied to her. She doesn't have the capability to remove the former followers and friends of the Law of Cycles. Madoka somehow made sure they were never erased no matter what, and there was nothing Homura could do about it.

Still, Homura didn't stop. She kept making sure Madoka never remembered she was the Law of Cycles, again and again. She had been trying for so many times, but she still could not see a solution of making Madoka hers, making her bored. She has the patience as she knows that kind of possibility can be made into a reality, but it would always be a long-shot no matter how many times she tried.

Homura however, felt different, and she smiled at the thought she wasn't alone on the same bench she sat on. At the corner of her eye, there was another girl, supposedly looking to be different from the rest of the students going to the school. She was in an all-white themed magical girl outfit with a short dress, a white shirt and chainmail armor on her chest, a white sunhat, and a matching white umbrella which is closed right now. This was a different story to Homura, as she knew she was being watched, and smirked at the matter of the girl beside her.

"You don't need to pretend," Homura says before the other girl looked at her, while Homura had a look of the girl's natural green eyes. Then, Homura got a look at where the girl's green diamond-shaped soul gem is... at her wrist. "Interesting… A Magical Girl?"

Janeth was calm, but somehow feeling cautious of Demon Homura in front of her, then looked away from the Demon. "Isn't it obvious, Ms. Akemi?"

"So it was you who I sensed. I never realized that there are other magical girls in other existences, because you certainly aren't giving a scent that you belong in mine." A dark shade was made as she smiled, giving a clue of wicked intent. "You, like other magical girls are delicious."

"Tch. You were once a magical girl."

"I despised being one. All I just wanted is to be friends with a girl who I thought would be my 'forever.' But it turned to be a mistake ever since she died. I tried again and again so that she could live. And now… I'm taking the time of my life in looping the same day we met just to make little adjustments. I can already understand it's going nowhere."

"Then why are you trying, still?" Janeth looked at Homura's calm eyes. "She doesn't need you."

"But I need her. The problem with the world I lived in, is that existence didn't allow me to love Homura, both as a friend and should be a step beyond if our friendship continued."

"Oh?" Janeth smirks. "So you were looking forward to THAT?"

"Well of course. Don't think I'm not staying in one form of relationship between me and my Madoka. She is everything to me." Homura chuckled for a bit before the atmosphere changed around her. "She is… EVERYTHING."

And Janeth eventually notices there were no people walking to the same school as always. From afar, she can see there are no people on the sidewalk, and none of the cars were used even with engines on. She didn't mind this so much and looked at Homura. "Play God all you like, Homura. Practically, you are one, but you're still trying to fix this little thing you're considering your own path to making her like you as you are. Still… You're not getting it perfectly." Janeth then saw Homura was becoming displeased of what she was saying, and continued. "The only thing that could get you so close to her, instead of being desperate of making her like you, is to actually give her a chance to remember. But you're not allowing that, are you, Homura?"

Homura then glares at Janeth. "You are certainly giving this thought."

"I know things about you too, Homura. I travel to different existences. And like it or not, I was able to take down a deity or two myself. You're no different from them."

"How am I the same with them?"

"You're only giving importance to yourself without thinking of others."

"They're only nuisances."

"So you think Madoka's friends are just nuisances? What does that make you?" With Janeth's glare, she felt the wind rush past her and she was cautious, still. She looked down and saw the bench was cut in half. She then looked at Homura again before she stood up, then Janeth followed, as the halved bench dropped to the ground due to imbalance. Janeth had to be careful at this point, since she's starting to piss Homura off.

"You are a very interesting character. You already know what would happen, if you keep pushing me further." Homura then turns away from Janeth and walked with her back on the girl. "Run along before I change my mind. I don't deny you visiting the existence I made, but if you try something against me…"

"No," Janeth answered. And this made Homura stop walking. She didn't turn around yet as Janeth spoke more. "I know there's nothing to convince Demon Homura from stopping what she's doing, so I'll just give her a piece of my mind instead. What do you say?" Janeth eventually twisted her Strike-Umbrella as magic surrounded it, transforming it into a rapier before she held the hilt tightly.

Homura slowly turned with a smile on her face towards Janeth. "You have a lot of nerve coming here, planning to fight me. But let me tell you…" Homura then summoned her dark wings with white highlights at its sides. The next thing Janeth knew, she was seeing Demon Homura in her elegant jet-black dress… her signature attire as Demon Homura. "…I will not allow to be beaten," she said just before the sky darkened, and the blue sky turned red. The surroundings changed with the air and view slowly being given a red color. Black feathers symbolized as aura surrounded Demon Homura herself. "I can blow this world to pieces just to try destroying you. But I'm not one who would be so foolish to use full power immediately. You have no dominion on this existence. Leave… or your existence will be removed. I am giving you a chance."

"You think you're in the right?! You're not doing Madoka a favor here!"

"I don't care."

Janeth then summons an MP5 Submachine-gun at her free hand before she aims it at Homura. She lets some sort of green electric current pass through the weapon while her fingers were almost on the trigger. She didn't look straight at Homura, but the one behind her. And Homura eventually noticed that as well, and turned around. To her shock, Madoka was there, and Janeth set her sights on the pink-haired girl.

Madoka stopped as she saw the gun pointed at her. She didn't understand it all. Why was there someone pointing a gun at her? And who was she, wearing a costume? That question immediately disappeared when she saw the other girl with wings and a black elegant dress. "Wait…" Madoka was becoming scared and raised her hands. "What's happening here?!"

Homura then glared at Janeth. "Point your dirty weapon away from my Madoka!" But she saw Janeth didn't listen, and her finger was on the trigger. What she thought was impossible, is actually done when Janeth pulled the trigger. Bullets came out of her SMG before they eventually reached Madoka and watched in horror. The first bullet went through Madoka's chest, letting her bleed as she steps back. More bullets came to her chest, neck, and one to her gut. It didn't matter as Madoka was pushed back by the barrage of bullets before being thrown to the floor, bloodied by the bullet barrage. Homura forgot everything else and shouted Madoka's name before running to her, then kneeling to her. "No, no, no…!"

Madoka was weakened, but was able to see Homura nearby. She lifted her hand as it touched Homura's cheeks, with her friend feeling terrified. "H-Homura-chan… It's… okay…"

"No… It's not." Homura held Madoka's hand tightly. "Stay with me." Then Homura was somehow feeling something strange while Madoka bled out. She sensed there was aura of the Law of Cycles becoming active inside Madoka for some reason.

Janeth removes the magazine of her SMG and smirks at the bullet left inside it. She removes the bullet before dropping the mag and her weapon. "Spirit-Return rounds. If used against a deity with a physical body, their memories if dormant, can be restored. Their own bodies can return to its true form. In the case of Madoka… she becomes…"

"No…!" Homura then tries to shake Madoka awake. "Damn it, Madoka! Stay with me, or I'll be alone again!"

"No… Please…" Madoka then lets a tear leave her right eye just before she starts to glow bright. "You need to set me free."

"NO!" Homura then lets her dark aura spread before she glares at Janeth. "You will pay for ruining EVERYTHING!"

"Hmph." Janeth snorts before she gets in her defensive stance with her Strike-Rapier held. "You're on a one-way trip from the beginning, Ms. Akemi. I told you… I'd leave you a piece of my mind."

"RRRAAAGGH!" Homura charges as she hovers fast as lightning towards Janeth before she swings her arm, and Janeth blocks it with her rapier. Her hands were enough of melee weapons against Janeth's rapier as she began setting a combination of attacks against the magical girl.

Janeth kept defending herself from a mix of attacks from Demon Homura's wings, her legs, and her hands. She almost got grazed by a dark concentrated ray that's lethal if it hits her. She kept evading Homura's concentrated ray attacks while she gets closer. This time, Janeth makes her turn of attacks against Homura, and like her, Homura also blocks with her arms. As a 'Demon,' Janeth already assumes her opponent can take quite the damage she can block with only her body. ' _She's persistent. I'll give her that. Of course… She's got more energy than usual, so I can't push my luck without stamina seeds. Let's hope I endure this…_ '

While the battle was ensuing, Madoka's body was glowing quite bright… She closed her eyes and started to change her form…

 _Homura-chan… I need to help you, if I can… But with this girl, maybe… Just maybe…_

In Madoka's thoughts, she knew Janeth could be a way for helping out Homura…

 _She could be rough, but she's still the right person to help. I've only got one shot at this… My power isn't fully restored once I start moving…_

Janeth then summoned a pistol, but Homura seemed to anticipate it. While Janeth was leaving combinations of swings and close range firing, Homura is able to evade everything. ' _Damn it! She isn't leaving an opening and she's not allowing me to have one either!_ ' With her thoughts, she eventually got caught and was punched in the face before being slashed by Demon Homura's wings 10 times just before she was punched again, letting her slide 10 meters back before falling to the floor on her back.

This was it… Janeth asked for quite a little too much. "Shit…"

Homura chuckled at the curse Janeth gave to herself. "Hehe… You're really interesting. Not only have you lost, but you also made a fool of yourself." Homura zipped forward, and she was already bent down while her hand and clasped tight around Janeth's neck. She looked at Janeth's eyes, full of suffering but was eventually snapping out of it, looking at her captor. "Janeth Maria Ferrano. I know you'd eventually come around since you'd disturb me. There's that possibility of you interfering, but you never did before I made love my center, and gained Madoka's power and became a Demon. This is a bad time, out of many times you could have arrived and stopped me."

Madoka opened her eyes, now full of focus and determination as her hair was lengthened. Her attire as the Law of Cycles was already worn and her glow was fading. She was already on her feet and she's seeing the situation while the world was slowed. "It's not at all a bad time, Homura-chan." And she sprinted with a blinding speed in the form of a white streak, just before she loosened Homura's grip on Janeth's neck. She finally gets Janeth off Homura's grip and carries the magical girl away.

Homura was shocked as she looked around to find Janeth wasn't there anymore. She turned behind her and found Madoka wasn't there anymore. ' _Damn… I forgot Madoka was turning but… NO!_ ' Homura's rage built up instantly. "FERRANO!" The earth shook, and the stones crumbled under her feet in her rage… ' _You took my Madoka away… I will find her, and you… I will kill you, Ferrano. I will kill you._ '

* * *

 ** _2-part or 3-part one-shot! ;D Leave a review or PM me for ideas! ;) Cheers._**


	2. Battle

The instant Madoka was no longer seen by Homura's eyes, Mitakihara turned into some kind of ruin. Buildings had vines all over them and they became damaged. Roads turned dirty and darker while there were cracks thanks to some sort of damage made to them. The surroundings still had the color of red while it was still daytime. It was hard to distinguish the time at this point.

Madoka had already been in the attire of the Law of Cycles ever since she woke up. Still, she had her reasons for not leaving that existence yet…

Janeth was leading Madoka through an alley. She didn't understand why Madoka didn't leave Mitakihara yet, but she knows it has something to do with Homura. This was all too familiar. Madoka always was a friend to Homura no matter how many times the world is turned, and even if she was the Law Of Cycles. Her thoughts were interrupted when Madoka called out to her.

"Janeth…" Madoka stopped walking and Janeth did the same. "You didn't need to do this for me. Liberating me from Homura won't really change anything."

"Are you sure?" Janeth asked this as she glared at Madoka. "She just wants to abuse you, still. And you keep protecting her." She took a while just before she sighed. "Hah… Look, she didn't destroy this world."

"It's because I'm still here. If I leave now, she'll make this world and reality collapse. I'm aware, and I have the power to make sure it doesn't happen unless I leave. And I'm not going to leave you."

"Don't concern yourself of me."

"Janeth… just stop." Madoka glares back at Janeth. "I've been the Law of Cycles enough to have glimpses of others who travel between realities. And the way I could describe you is that you're not leaving anyone behind no matter if you don't know the person. But you… know me. And I know you too. Don't think I haven't known you observing me since I was human. The values you've shown since I looked inside you… you were rough. You had it rough enough that you make sure no other person should experience what you did that you decide to save them for it. There's good in you and you haven't been seeing it."

"But you're different, Madoka."

"Perhaps. But as you said, even if I don't need to concern myself of you, it's my job and my willingness to have it so. I take in magical girls, at least those who are ready to succumb into witches. Now I have a different role while the moment still exists."

"Which is…?"

"Either convince Homura to return everything the way it was… or do it the hard way by defeating her. She had done so much for me… redoing every single day to prevent my death and I still died. Perhaps she found perfection once, but she's not satisfied. When I was made aware again, I realized how desperate, but patient she was. You know how many years it took? 625 years in total. She had been renewing and restarting this same existence just for me. But I've seen her kind of world. It's the kind that she doesn't leave clean. That's what I want to avoid. I have got to tell her… to stop."

Janeth was impressed. Madoka actually laid out a simple-thought plan, but snorted. "Hmph. You think she'll listen to anyone, even to you? She's a loose cannon right now."

" _ **Damn right you are.**_ " Homura's terribly cold voice was accompanied by her figure suddenly landing on her feet strongly on the ground in the same alley while a shockwave was made. Janeth braced herself that she didn't stumble back, and Madoka did the same as they both stabled themselves. Homura looks at both of them, then at Janeth with a glare while the magical girl gets in front of Madoka, protecting her. Homura was still wearing her dark dress, while her black wings folded as she weakly smiled, but lets her anger remain. "You ungrateful bitch," Homura starts. "I gave you a chance to run. I fought you… and your conscience still doesn't change. You need to learn your place."

"Homura-chan, STOP!" Madoka shouted and was behind Janeth. Homura's attention was turned to Madoka. "You washed my memory away and kept trying! You've got your own chance to see differently! I get it! But leaving this world to renew itself completely just for me doesn't make it a good thing. You might be a goddess, but now there are two of us."

"What are you saying? You want to force me to submit? I once faced unfair treatment. Now… I make things fair since this existence is mine. You don't have any right to force me to change."

"I do, because I'm your friend." Madoka then walks past Janeth. Before Janeth would speak, she was given a glare from Madoka. Before Janeth knew it, she was in a glass case. "I'm sorry, Janeth. But this isn't your fight anymore."

" _ **NO! DON'T DO THIS!**_ " Janeth slams her fists on the hard glass. She even tried her Strike-Rapier to slash the glass apart, but it was protecting by a high-rank of magic. "Holy Incantation?" She muttered this while she helplessly watched the two goddesses talk. ' _Damn it, Madoka._ '

Madoka then looked at Homura. "You said 'no' in front of Janeth. Of course… I know you would not change. But this has to end."

"Hehe…" Homura lets her dark glow emanate from her. "Is this the part where you start to force me your way?"

"It's not my style at all, Homura-chan. But…" Madoka opens up one of her hands before a majestic bow materializes and appears on her hand and grips it by its center grip. "This love of yours is something vile. No matter how many times I try to think of it as something beneficial… it's always been negative. And it affects a lot of people."

"You're weak." Homura smirks and walks slowly towards Madoka. "You always had it to help others. But I only have you to help myself with."

"Well you can't claim me." Madoka suddenly raised her bow before putting her other hand near it and summons a light-magic arrow, pulls it back strongly with the bowstring and releases the arrow. Time slowed as Madoka was aware of where she aimed the arrow in the first place, and time flew normally, letting the arrow pass by Homura's neck only by an inch before it hits the end of the alley wall, blasting through two buildings and making them collapse on its own weight from where those were shot. "I mean it," Madoka says while lowering her bow. "I decided to change a bit from my part. If I have to help you, I'll have to force things."

"Good." Homura smiles before she materializes her own bow and arrow in her hand. "But who said I didn't care?" Homura suddenly summons an arrow with her free hand and raises her bow, then pulls her arrow on her bowstring before releasing it. The arrow was as black as darkness as it traveled at an insanely high speed before it brushed past Madoka. But the force had wind and a strong force that pushed Madoka away. The glass case Janeth was in was also pushed away by the strong force. Buildings just near them swung the direction the arrow went to, making some collapse. Homura smirks and starts walking. "You should fear me."

Madoka was struggling to get up while on her knees. She was at the other side of the street, aware she was once at the other side. She then noticed the buildings that collapsed on their weight, and Janeth now free from the glass case but still was dizzy from what happened. "Janeth, are you okay?"

Janeth didn't answer the question as she looked at Homura now approaching them. "Not in a million years, Madoka. Because nobody always is."

Homura chuckled at Janeth's statement. "If that's your thinking, I wonder how you live. I know you're wise… so stay away from us. Madoka dared me. So I'll just have to answer the same way." Homura then raises her hands before multiple shadows from just across the block had been summoned. The figures appear to be uniformed and armored men carrying automatic firearms, rifles and SMG's. "They'll keep you company."

As Janeth was about to try aiming at Homura, an AT-4 rocket was coming at her. She immediately zips to the side before she misses the rocket and it explodes on impact just at a distance behind her. Eventually, the other shadows for Homura had fired their weapons, and Janeth started defending herself. ' _I'm not about to be left here. When I have a chance… I'll get you!_ ' She deflects some bullets with her Strike-Rapier before morphing it into her Cannon-Rifle, shooting out shells of explosives at her enemies while she jumps distant from them. Still… it doesn't change the fact they keep appearing at places near where Janeth was. ' _It's unending! And I can't use rifts here. Homura's jinxing my exit. I can't risk it._ ' She continues to counter-attack but easily goes on defense once she's overwhelm, leaving her almost no room to escape.

Madoka lets her free hand ball up, being upset Homura did this. "She was trying to help you."

"Stop helping me," Homura says while she summons another arrow and pulls it along her bowstring, then aims her bow at Madoka. "Just come quietly, and it will be over."

"No." Madoka then lets her bow for arrows glow before she zipped and charged forward, later swinging a newly transformed sword at Homura. Homura blocks the attack with her bow. Surprisingly, Homura seems unfazed but Madoka remains calm. "You've got to stop this."

"Then stop me." Homura says this while she morphs her bow into her sword on the spot before pushing Madoka back, before charging at her and started her own combination. Madoka tried her best to block and evade. "Just stay still, Madoka!"

"You're my aim, Homura." Madoka says this, not affected by fatigue like Homura was. Every block she makes, the world beneath her shakes. ' _If we keep doing this, the existence might break itself. But this is the only way, isn't it?_ ' Madoka remains focused as she started to block, then counter-attacked Homura with her share of combos that the other had blocked.

Homura then flies up, and Madoka follows up. They traded slashes and blows with her swords. Madoka then noticed the clouds were getting darker by the second and the atmosphere was changing. Their battle was affecting the planet.

Inside… Madoka was crying. This was actually happening. ' _I can't believe it… I'm actually fighting Homura like this. I… I never wanted to do this. But… I want everyone to be happy. I just didn't see that she would be the cause of our sadness. She's my friend but…_

'… _she needs to see better!_ ' Eventually, Madoka clears her sadness from inside her and focused. Her sword glows brighter before she charged at Homura with no hesitation…

This was a battle she needed to go through…

* * *

 ** _Yay! 2nd part done! So yeah... This is gonna be for three parts after all. Leave a review or PM me for stuff you find on this story you like, or would like to suggest. ;)_**

 ** _Yup. :D_**


	3. NOTE

NOPE! Don't even think about it! I am NOT on hiatus. Unless I say, don't you dare think that I am on hiatus.

Fellow strikers, I was enjoying myself in playing Star Wars: The Old Republic, and ARMA III. Don't say I like being an addict in games. I'm just exploring different things.

Besides that, I've been doing crazy RP's with two authors in FF, and IT WAS AWESOME! :D The other author took a break for a while, and the other author and I have an RP that's still alive, thanks to the times.

And oh... Christmas is coming once again! I got plans to update the Sonicbird series first. After that, I'll do rotating updates on all of my fanficts. I suggest you guys PM me for suggestions of what my next updates would be, and how often they'll be made. Consider my position as author though: I can't write all the time.

Enjoy your Christmas days and whatever others call it in other religions. Smile, fellow Striker. ;)


End file.
